1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing system and a printing method for printing by a selected printer by selecting a desired printer from plural printers connected to a network, and a computer-readable recording medium storing a printing program, and more particularly to a technology of enhancing the printing efficiency substantially.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a computer system, generally, a printer driver is preset by default in order to control the printing for issuing printing data to a printer connected to itself, and printing through the computer system is executed by the default printer corresponding to this printer driver. Accordingly, in a printing system in which the computer system is connected to a network such as LAN (local area network), and printing data can be issued to plural printers, if the user wishes to execute printing by other printer than the default printer, the user has to change over the printer driver from the default one to the desired printer by manual operation, and then the printing is executed.
Thus, in the existing printing system, the printer driver is set by default in the computer system, and if the user wishes to print by other printer than the default one, the user has to change over the printer driver from the default one to a desired printer by manual operation, and such conventional printing system involves the following problems to be solved.
First, in the conventional printing system, as mentioned above, since the printer driver is preset in the computer system by default, color data may be printed in monochromatic data, or printing data of a certain page descriptive language is printed by a printer not supporting the same page descriptive language, and data may be printed by a printer not suited to desired printing, and thus the efficiency of printing is very poor.
Second, in the conventional printing system, while a third party is printing a huge mass of printing data, or when paper jamming or other error occurs in the printer, the user has to check the status monitor showing the present situation of the printer, or examine the printer, and then finally learns that the own printing data cannot be printed, and the time loss for printing is significant, and it is had to realize efficient printing.
Thus, in the conventional printing system, since one printer driver is preset in the computer system by default, if desired to print by using other printer than the default one, the user has to select other printer driver by manual operation and execute the printing, and the efficiency of printing is extremely low.